Finding me: DanXOC
by amethyst353
Summary: Zoey is stuck fighting off her past, but her sister comes and tells her that she will be staying with her friends Dan and Phil because her house burned down. Zoey dislikes Dan at first and Dan is surprised that Zoey is able to get him to say whats on his mind and whats he feeling. Zoey and Dan realize that love is perhaps what they need to grow as a human-being, but love also hurts
1. Chapter 1

I was deep in thought as I brewed some coffee for some pair of friends who sat in the corner, talking about whatever. I wonder if my career could ever take off. I don;t know, but I really am going to try my hardest; to prove them all wrong that I can succeed.

When I finished making the coffee, I made my way to the two friends and placed the cup that read _Dan _on it and took notice of his dark eyes and dark hair that was swiped to one side with a winking earring on his left ear as the sun bounced off of it.

I placed the _Phil_ cup in front of a man who looked similar to Dan but with a shorter hair-cut and no earrings. They both wore black clothing, but despite of that, they had bright smiles and charming personalities, or so it seems. Not to mention, they were handsome, but that fact alone didn't make me have any romantic interests in them whatsoever. It takes more for me to like a person then looks. !"

"Heres your coffee and have a nice day!" I smiled; fake of course.

"Thank you!" The politely responded with british accents dripping in their voices. Well, that certainly is going to get them the ladies over here in America. Can't believe that they are also the typical gentleman, or so it seems. Well, hope they can manage to walk through here without getting mobbed by the fangirls of oh, great Britain people.

Of course, this was the moment that my little sister screeched my name and bounded over towards me with a skipping in her walk. She had wavy, dark hair like me, but the difference was was that I had icy-cold blue eyes that can scare people without even meaning to while Lisa, my sister, had warm brown eyes that were so beautiful and inviting.

"Zoey!" She ran and hugged me, causing me to bump into the table behind me, shaking the table and Dan's coffee cup spilled all over himself. Now here was the part where a mortified expression was painted on my face.

"O-oh gosh! I'm really sorry! I'll get you another one, for free, of course! No charge!"

"Ah! Thanks, but could I also have some napkins?" He asked as he peeled his wet shirt away from his body.

"Yes! On my way! Lisa! Get some napkins!" I hissed the last part to Lisa.

"Dan! Phil!" She screeched as she gave them each a brief hug. Wait, what?

"How do you know these people?" I asked quizzicaly as I tilted my head to the side.

"I met them at a party and we became friends!"

"Party? I thought you said you stopped?" I raised my voice slightly as I accused her of lying.

"It was before that sis. Relax!"

"Whatever. Just why are you here in the first place." I grumbled. I know I can be a party-pooper and I'm grumpy a lot, but I'm a serious person. I have a heart of ice and the only person who can talk me out or in to anything is Lisa.

"Oh yeah! I came here because I brought bad news. The house burned down while you were working!" She smiled cheerfully and I just gaped at her, wondering how she can be happy at a time like this.

"Then why are you smiling?!" I nearly screeched.

Lisa smirked at my question. "Because you are going to be staying at Dan and Phil's place."

"Me? What about you?" I started scowling, not liking what was going on here. My sister can act like the perfect angel, but she loves to do tricks that the devil couldn't even pull off.

"I'm visiting my boyfriend in Australia!"

"Um," Dan spoke uncertain, "What about my napkins?"

"Did you know I was going to live with you?" I asked ignoring his question. Frankly, I was too shocked to care what he wanted. I just want to know if he knew.

"Um, about you staying, yes, but not you being Zoey."

I groaned. "Sis. Just be careful please. And hurry back."

She chuckled. "Of course, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed to myself as I realized that this was my new home for the month until I have to go back to America for University, which was causing me to dread going back to school.

All I had with me was some new clothes concerning how my sister just admitted that she was trying to practice cooking for my birthday coming up and burnt the apartment down. Well, luckily she bought me new clothes and a place to stay with some friends of her that I have never met before and hope that I don't grow to hate them. Hopefully.

I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Dan. I gave a brief smile, which was obviously fake and I bet made me seem unsure. I walked in to the living room and kicked my shoes off to the side and neatly placed it next to the door before looking up to Dan.

"Um. Where should I place my things?" I shifted to one side awkwardly.

"Oh right! Well follow me."

I followed him to a spacious room with blank walls and a couch-turned-bed. It was a simple room and I like it. I always loved simplicity, especially in romance movies and books. I don't understand why they just don't realize that they love each other and instead make it so fucking difficult! Not that hard people!

"Um. How did you meet my sister? The full story, of course." I said while placing my items on my new bed.

"Well, I was at a bar with my friends and Phil and I just kinda met her through our friend, Pj."

"Don't tell me she slept with him too." I sighed. My sister has always been like this. Despite having a boyfriend, she goes around and sleep, which is not good because one of these days, I swear she'll get STD's, which is frankly life-threatening.

"Well, yeah." He replied.

"Great. Dating someone and sleeping around. Don't come to me when he breaks up with you. I already warned you." I muttered to myself in annoyance.

"Did you say something?"

I jumped about the fact that I just did that in front of him. Oh god! "What? No! Pssh! I don't...talk to myself." I tried to convince him, but I was such a bad liar and he knew it from the start, and laughed, which caught me off guard.

"Don't worry. I talk to myself all the time too." He smiled at me.

I smiled back before saying, "Well, I'm going to pack, so thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course. Well, if you ever need anything, just ask. I'll be in my room which is down the hall."

"Ok. Thanks." He left as I started to unpack my things. I need a fresh start. After all, thats what I came to London for, so I have a month to have fun and break-out of my little hermit shell and have fun, but I know that that is most likely going to result in me scrolling through tumblr and watching YouTube.

After packing, I bounded over to Dan's door and knocked three times, which stung my knuckles. This is why I hate knocking.

"Yes?" A muffled voice said.

"Um. I'm going grocery shopping and was wondering if theres anything you need."

"Actually I'll come with." Come with? Well, okay, but why? I wanted to ask, but didn't want to sound rude, so I just buried my curiosity down, which killed me to no end.

"Ok." I responded simply.

I waited downstairs for Dan, and he soon came down; grabbing my jacket, we left to go shopping for items.

We took a taxi, and he asked where we were going. Me being me decided to look at Dan to answer, and apparently he had the same idea because he looked at me and had a stare-off. I raised my eyebrow with eyes that spoke, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Um? I need you to tell me where you are going so I can take you there?" The taxi driver spoke.

"Groceries." We spoke in synch, causing me to whip my head around to him, a little freaked out. What is going on? I don't think I'm comfortable with this, much less talking like psychic twins, which we are no where close to being.

"That was weird." I spoke out-loud.

"Pfft! It's kinda scary!" Dan laughed, causing my mouth to twitch into a smile and giggle along with him, having a good time in the taxi.

We finally arrived to the grocery store with a shopping cart and looked around for some food items. I found the ice-cream aisle. I tugged on Dan's sleeve of his shirt and pointed down the aisle.

"I want a ice-cream party. Lets get like five tubs of ice-cream and freeze our brains over like the ice-age." I suggested.

"You want to freeze your brain?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, of course not, but I still want five tubs of ice-cream. Can we?" I begged.

"Haha! Yes! I don't see why not."

"Yay!" I started to drag Dan with me as I picked out tubs of ice-cream, mostly mint since it is my favorite flavor and anyone who hates it, doesn't have taste. Literally.


End file.
